


6 Feet Under

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are unspoken rules and Codes of Conduct in the mafia world. Cross those lines and he'll bury you 6 feet under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Feet Under

** 6 Feet Under **

His finger twitched above the trigger but his posture was relaxed and open. His eyes flickered about the room, vision shifting in and out of focus, but the grin never left his face.

Silver stared at the man seated in his living room, his grip loosening, allowing the glass of whiskey to slip through his fingers. The sound of shattering glass chimed merrily in the air and the man grinned even more broadly.

“Hello Silver,” he cocked his gun loudly. “How’ve you been lately?”

* * *

 

“I’m surprised that you of all people are asking me this.” He rested both elbows on his knees, his blue locks hiding his eyes, throwing shadows across his face. “He must be truly desperate to come to me for help.”

He could hear something being broken on the other side of the line, could hear the hatred in her voice as she spat out. “Will you help us then?”

Jellal leaned back in his chair, tilting it backwards so that his legs rested on the tabletop. On the rare occasion where the two gangs had need of the other, Pantherlily would have been the liaison between Fairy Tail and Edolas but this time, his old man had sent Erza to do his dirty work. And there could only be two reasons as to why he had saw fit to send _her_ to talk to his disowned son.

“I’m afraid you’re on your own this time round. Your fight with Tartarus is not something Fairy Tail is interested in at the moment.” He smiled an easy smile as his eyes locked with Doranbolt’s green ones. His lieutenant’s face was grim but Jellal was the picture of calm. “Do send my best regards to dear old dad, won’t you?”

His grin widened at the sound of Erza hanging up angrily.

“I thought that Tartarus was a problem for us,” Doranbolt stated matter-of-factly. He wasn’t asking a question, merely voicing a fact. He had absolute faith in his leader.

Jellal shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow, but not today.”

Doranbolt inclined his head. “If you’ll excuse me then.”

Doranbolt left the room and Jellal stood up slowly, the smile slipping from his face, his grip tightening around his phone. As the click of the door closing echoed around the room, he spun around, hurling his cell against the wall. Shoulders heaving, the man watched as the device shattered against the wall, its fragmented pieces scattering all over the wooden floorboards.

Tartarus was no doubt a massive problem for Fairy Tail and if his feelings hadn’t been buried so deep, locked away in his heart, he would probably have said yes to Edolas’ request.

But he’d be damned if he promised to help Edolas now.

If there was one thing Jellal hated more than anything, it was being manipulated.

“Never again,” he murmured to himself.

He would never make the same mistake again.

* * *

 

“The thing is, Silver, Fairy Tail doesn’t like to interfere with other people’s business unless it’s in our interest to do so or if it actually concerns us,” Jellal drawled, his eyes hardening.

Silver swallowed. “Our business with Edolas is with them and them alone. Fairy Tail has no pact with Edolas.”

Jellal smiled but the light did not reach his eyes as he fixed his cold stare on the larger man. “Ah, that’s true. That’s true.” He lowered his voice so that it was no more than a whisper. “We have no agreement with Edolas, but you should have known better than to mess with certain people within it.”

_Jackal threw the bloodied blade into the compartment of the car. “Let’s go, Tempesta.”_

_His partner revved up the engine and pulled out into the road, their car cruising leisurely along._

_“Watch out!”_

_His screams were cut short as a large truck smashed into the small car from the side. The truck accelerated, pushing the car across the road and crushing it against a brick wall._

_A man with pink hair leapt down nimbly from the driver’s seat, one hand raised to shield himself as the car exploded in a ball of fire. His goggles flashed under the flickering flames as the fires curled around the car._

_The gun hung loosely in his hand._

_No one was leaving that car alive tonight._

Jellal could see the fear enter the other man’s eyes as realization dawned on him.  “Oh, so you _do_ know.” He pushed himself off of his chair, cracking his neck casually. “But then again,” he let out a groan of satisfaction, “everyone knows.”

_Kyouka removed her mask as she left the masquerade ball, humming gently to herself. She had managed to assassinate her target with absolutely no problem at all._

_Today was a good day._

_She rounded the corner when she spotted someone blonde out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, a hand hovering over the knife concealed at her waist, but only the sight of an empty street greeted her._

_She relaxed and was about to continue on her way when somebody suddenly looped a thick leather whip around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply. Choking, she struggled against her attacker’s grip, thrashing around wildly and painfully, but soon her vision grew dark. Feeling Kyouka grow limp in her arms, the attacker gave an almighty wrench, breaking her neck._

_Breathing heavily, she gazed down at the woman’s battered form._

Silver raised his hands urgently. “Wait, wait. I _never_ touched Knightwalker.”

A rumble sounded from his chest and Jellal smirked ferally. “Unfortunately, one of your people did and that’s on you. That’s on _all_ of you.”

_The scarred man watched the two men exit the alley with an envelope, no doubt stuffed with wads of cash. They ambled down the street, looking pleased with today’s haul._

_He started counting as they neared a convenience store. They were 15 paces away when he pressed the button on the detonator, setting off a chain of explosions around them._

_He waited for the smoke to clear. Clambering over the burning debris, he stood there for a long time, observing the wreckage in front of him._

_Only when their dying screams had petered out and the nauseating odor of charred flesh reached him did he turn around to leave._

Silver shuddered as he noticed that Jellal was no longer smiling. His lips were set in a thin line, eyebrows furrowed in anger, eyes burning with hatred so intense that he could almost feel the man’s dark aura radiating from him.

_She could see the three members inside Tartarus’ headquarters through the windows._

_She rested the six-barreled rotary Gatling-type machine gun on the ledge before adjusting her earmuffs. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed the trigger._

_Sparks flashed in front of her and bullet casings showered all around her but the blue haired woman didn’t stop until she had emptied all the rounds into the building in front of her._

_6000 rounds in 1 minute._

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Fairy Tail may like to operate in the shadows but we do have a reputation.” Jellal tapped the gun against the side of his leg. He could feel his rage slowly simmering in the pits of his stomach but he was satisfied to see that Silver was scared. Fairy Tail liked to lurk behind the scenes but they had a reputation for being one of the most brutal and unforgiving gangs in the city. And as leader, he was the worst out of them all.

“And there’s a reason why I’m the leader.”

He shot the man in the kneecap. Silver screamed and collapsed onto the ground, clutching his leg in agony. Jellal stared down at him impassively. Stowing away his gun in his holster, he withdrew an army knife.

“I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty.”

He was going to make the final 10 minutes of this man’s life last an eternity.


End file.
